vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nach Hause zu kommen war ein Fehler
Nach Hause zu kommen war ein Fehler ist die fünfte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Nachdem Matt die Botschaft über Tylers Tod verkündet hat, wollen sie diesem ein angemessenes Begräbnis geben. Am Grab treffen sie jedoch auf Damon. Die Gruppe beschließt, Damon zu pfählen bis die Macht der Sirenen bekämpft ist. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Bonnie Enzos Menschlichkeit zurückzubringen. Dabei begibt sie sich selbst in große Gefahr. Matt findet in Tylers Unterlagen Bilder, die eine weitere Sirene zeigen. Als Caroline ihm Bilder von den Zwillingen und ihrer Babysitterin Seline zeigt, muss Matt mit Schrecken feststellen, wer auf die Mädchen aufpasst. Handlung Matt kontaktiert Caroline, Stefan, Alaric und Bonnie, um ihnen von Tylers Tod zu berichten. Alaric wiederum schreibt dies für Elena in seinem Tagebuch auf, als Seline auftaucht, die Caroline angerufen hatte. Sie übernimmt die Mädchen, damit Alaric sich mit den anderen treffen kann. Enzo flirtet mit Bonnie, sodass diese ihn von seinen Fesseln befreit. Als er allerdings zu fliehen versucht, kann er die Hütte nicht verlassen. Bonnie kann zwar nicht wieder hexen, doch sie hat sich von der Waffenkammer die "Flamme der Gefangenschaft" ausgeliehen. Dieses dunkle Objekt verhindert, dass Enzo fliehen kann. Alaric lässt Dorian mit der Stimmgabel zurück, damit er einmal die Stunde die Frequenz dieser testet, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit der Sirene im Keller Schmerzen zufügt. Außerdem soll Dorian Georgie ausfindig machen, die Alaric eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, dass sie die Stadt verlassen müsste. Caroline, Matt, Alaric und Stefan tragen Tyler zu Grabe, doch auf dem Friedhof liegen plötzlich vier Löcher ausgehoben vor ihnen. Dann taucht Damon auf und erklärt ihnen, dass er jeden einzelnen von ihnen dort vergraben wird. Er greift Matt an und gibt diesem sein Blut, lässt ihn aber am Leben und verschwindet wieder. Nach einem Telefonat mit Caroline beschließt Bonnie, Enzo vorerst alleine zu lassen und nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren. Im Grill teilt Stefan Alaric und Caroline mit, dass das Beste sei, Damon zunächst ruhig zu stellen, damit er niemand mehr schaden kann. Damon taucht bei Sybil auf, die ihm erklärt, dass seine Menschlichkeit dabei ist, zurückzukehren, was bedeuten würde, dass er wieder Gefühle zulassen müsste. Doch sie will seine ganze Ergebenheit und dafür darf er keine Emotionen mehr zeigen. Er soll zu Stefan gehen und seinen Schalter umlegen und wenn er dann glücklich ist, soll er leben, bis er in der Hölle bei Cade landet. Matt ist dabei, die Lockwood Villa auszuräumen, wobei ihm sein Vater hilft. Doch dieser muss sich von Matt ein paar unfreundliche Dinge gefallen lassen, da Matt sein ganzes Leben lang alleine war und er gerade Vampirblut im Blutkreislauf hat. Als Pete nach oben verschwindet, findet Matt eine Kiste mit einem Brief. Dieser ist von Tyler, in dem er Matt bittet, ihm bei der Suche nach einer Person zu helfen. In der Kiste liegen handgemalte Bilder von Seline. Seline ist mit den Mädchen auf dem Rummel, wo die beiden allerdings nichts gewinnen. Seline bezirzt deshalb den Mann am Stand, damit er ihnen dennoch einen Goldfisch gibt, der allerdings bereits tot ist. Die drei beschließen, den Fisch im Garten zu beerdigen. Bonnie kehrt mit einem Benzinkanister zur Hütte zurück und verschüttet die Flüssigkeit. Enzo durchschaut, dass sie glaubt, er hätte Angst vor Feuer, weil Damon ihn damals in einem zurückgelassen hatte. Daraufhin zündet Bonnie die Hütte an. Auf dem Rummel angekommen, erfährt Stefan, dass dieser wegen eines angeblichen Gaslecks evakuiert wird, doch dann taucht Damon auf. Dieser bittet Stefan um Hilfe und erklärt ihm, dass er nicht in die Menschlichkeit zurück will, da er die Gefühle fürchtet, allerdings sieht er anders keinen Sinn im Leben mehr. Als er sich von seinem Bruder abwenden will, schießt Stefan mit einem Eisenkrautpfeil auf ihn, denn er jedoch abfangen kann. Daraufhin greift Damon Stefan an, doch Caroline kann ihn mit Eisenkrautpfeilen niederstrecken. Bonnie hat die Hütte angezündet, aber diese nicht verlassen, sodass sie droht zu ersticken. Enzo ignoriert dies, hält sie für dumm und muss sich dauernd anhören lassen, dass Bonnie ihn nicht verlassen wird. Schließlich wird diese ohnmächtig und Enzo verfällt langsam in Panik. Er hebt ihren leblosen Körper auf seine Arme. Seline erklärt Josie und Lizzie, dass Cade die Seelen der Toten sammelt, aber die Körper zurücklässt. Um diese ehrenvoll zu bestatten, baut Seline einen Scheiterhaufen für den Goldfisch. Sie lässt die Zwillinge sie anzapfen, sodass sie mit "Incendia" den Scheiterhaufen entzünden können. Dann nimmt sie die beiden mit zu einer Überraschung. Der Zuschauer allerdings erkennt im Scheiterhaufen eine Hand. Bonnie erwacht vor der Hütte, in dessen Türrahmen Enzo steht, da er sie nicht verlassen kann. Offensichtlich hat er seine Menschlichkeit zurück, doch nun droht er zu verbrennen. Deshalb stürmt Bonnie in die Hütte und löscht die Kerze mit ihrer bloßen Hand. Dann packt Enzo sie und verlässt mit ihr die Hütte. Draußen küssen sie sich überglücklich. Stefan bringt Damons leblosen Körper in Ketten in einem Sarg in dem Salvatore Mausoleum unter. Dorian wird von der Grove Hill Polizei alarmiert, dass Georgie verstorben ist. Ihre Leiche war es, die in dem Scheiterhaufen lag. Sie konnte an dem Tattoo identifiziert werden. Dorian verlässt die Waffenkammer, wobei er natürlich die Stimmgabel vergisst, von der er nicht weiß, dass sie Sybil im Zaun hält. Diese kann sich so befreien und flieht mit der Stimmgabel. Alaric, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie und Enzo treffen sich auf dem Rummel, wo Stefan Tyler zu ehren eine Rede hält, in die er auch Elena miteinbezieht. Zuletzt schaltet er die Lichter der Fahrgeschäfte an und meint, dass sie nicht vergessen dürften, zu leben. Sybil befreit Damon aus seinen Ketten, der erklärt, erkannt zu haben, dass Gefühle einen schwach machen würden. Matt unterhält sich mit Caroline, die ihm stolz Fotos der Kinder zeigt, wobei auf einem auch Seline zu sehen ist. Matt erkennt sie sofort, klärt seine Freundin auf, die sofort mit Alaric nach Hause eilt. Doch dort finden sie nur noch ein selbstgemaltes Kinderbild, auf dem Seline, Cade, Josie und Lizzie als Familie zu sehen sind. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller * Kristen Gutoskie als Seline * Nathalie Kelley als Sybil * Demetrius Bridges als Dorian * Joel Gretsch als Peter Maxwell * Lily Rose Mumford als Josie * Tierney Mumford als Lizzie *Shelli Meghan Delgado als Kirmesbesucher *Vanessa Ore als Detektiv Gastdarsteller * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (Körper/Stimme) Trivia * Antagonisten: Damon Salvatore und Seline 'Gestorben' * Unbenannter Mann - verblutet durch Damon Salvatore Siehe auch en:Coming Home Was a Mistake Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8